Birthday Surprise
by babygurl0506
Summary: Hotch and Emily celebrate Hotch's birthday. A BIRTHDAY GIFT for GreenGirl82.


**A/N: **This piece is a stand alone, separate from my current multi-chapter fic Sacrifices and Saviors. It is a special birthday surprise for one of my favorite readers and reviewers **GREENGIRL82.** Her prompt was:** Birthday cake, Hotch, and Prentiss**. I hope she, and the rest of you enjoy this lovely little M-rated piece. HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRL! XXXXXXOOOOOOOOOO

This piece has not been beta'd so any mistakes are mine.

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"All the world is birthday cake, so take a piece, but not too much."- George Harrison<p>

There were few things Aaron Hotchner hated. The criminals they caught, being wrong, his team purposefully breaking the rules, Strauss, and birthdays. More specifically, HIS birthday. There was just something about the day that made him want to bury his head in the Earth and hide. Maybe it was the attention, maybe it was the fact he was one year older, maybe it was the fact that everyone seemed to know when his birthday was, or maybe it was the fact that since Haley had left him, he'd celebrated this day alone. The years of celebratory birthday sex or sharing a cake with his family were over. The bitterness of a failed marriage and the scars from it causing him to keep away from any potential joy in his life.

He resisted the urge to beat his head into the wall as he saw Garcia coercing the team up to his office, a large cake balancing on one of her hands and candles in the other. He rolled his eyes at the large pointy hat on her head and shook his head. He grit his jaw at the knock on his door and growled out a soft admittance. The looks on all their faces were that of complete un-enthusiasm as Garcia gathered them around his desk and set the cake down in front of him. She stuck in several multi-colored candles and lit them quickly before leading the group in a horribly off-key and slightly rushed version of 'Happy Birthday'.

He grinned slightly at the looks on his teams faces. It was so obvious that they wanted desperately to be somewhere else right now, more than likely doing paperwork as he'd rather be doing. He huffed lightly and nodded, "Thanks, guys."

Morgan grinned and leaned on his desk, winking briefly at Garcia, "So, Hotch, got yourself some afterwork birthday plans?"

Hotch's eyes slowly traveled over to his with a slight glare and he swallowed hard, "Why?"

Garcia grinned and stepped forward, "Well, we were thinking that since you normally don't do anything special for the big day, maybe we could get you out. Team birthday celebration for the boss-man."

He groaned lightly and shook his head, "Thank you. That's a nice gesture, but really, I'd rather-"

A soft moan echoed around the room and Emily walked over, her arms folded over her chest as she eyed the unit chief, "Come on, Hotch. You'd rather what? Do paperwork?"

She sighed as he glanced at the piles and put her hand down on top of one, "They will be here tomorrow. No one is going to try and steal it. We give all our paperwork to Reid for a reason."

He couldn't help the subtle upturn of the corner of his mouth at Reid's slightly delayed protest of that fact and cocked his head, "Thank you, but I'll pass."

He slid the cake towards them and grinned, "Thank you for the cake, Garcia."

She nodded dejectedly and picked it up, leading the team down to the kitchenette to cut up and distribute. He shook his head and returned to his paperwork. Not 10 minutes later, he heard another soft knock at his door and called out his welcome as he finished up reviewing one of Morgan's case reports.

His eyes lifted at the moments of silence and he smirked at the sight before him. Agent Emily Prentiss, wearing one of those damned pointy birthday hats and holding two plates of cake.

She was barely containing her laughter and shook her head as she sat his plate and plastic fork down in front of him, "She made me wear the hat. Said at least one of the rest of us had to look festive."

He nodded, his dimples slowly emerging, "Certainly a different look for you."

She snorted and adjusted the strap under her chin, "Really brings out my eyes, doesn't it?"

She jolted slightly as he chuckled and blinked at him before smiling wider and shifting awkwardly before turning to head for the door, "I'm just going to…"

"Stay?"

She raised her eyebrow and turned back to him with a smirk. Part of her wanted to make a joke about him commanding her about like a dog and the other part was just grateful he was accepting her presence. She opted to keep her mouth shut, for once, and sat down opposite him, tucking into her small slice of cake and glancing up at him, "I know you hate the attention, Hotch. I do. I understand. She does tend to go a little overboard for birthdays and holidays, but it's just her style."

She chewed her lip for a moment and held his eyes with hers as she continued, "If you're not up for going out with the whole team to celebrate, I was hoping maybe you would consider…"

His eyebrows knitted together as she spoke and her words slowly faltered before she scratched the back of her neck and gave an awkward sigh of laughter, "You know what, nevermind." She swallowed and stood with her empty plate, "Happy Birthday, Hotch."

She'd made it to the door when his voice cut through the awkward silence, "Consider going for drinks with you?"

She stopped walking and kept her back facing him, but nodded slowly. Her face scrunched into a wince and her jaw tightened as she waited for his immediate rejection. She jumped slightly as he touched her elbow and turned out to look at him with worried eyes. The slightly tilt of his mouth in a subtle smile surprised her and she smiled back at him awkwardly, "I just thought that… I mean, I know they can be a little much, but I like to think that we…"

He held up his hand silencing her rambling and nodded, "Where do you want me to meet you?"

Her smile grew and she shrugged, "Your birthday. You choose."

He smirked and released her elbow from his grip, "I'll come get you at your place. 8 o'clock work?"

She gave a quick nod and laughter lightly, "Yeah, that's… perfect."

He shrugged and opened the door for her, "And uh, Prentiss…"

She turned as she crossed the threshold of his office and raised her eyebrows in question. He chuckled lightly and nodded to her head, "Leave the hat at home."

She flushed lightly, forgetting she still had the ridiculous thing on and tore it off her head quickly before nodding and heading down to her desk in quick steps.

She didn't understand why the hell she was nervously pacing at the front door. It wasn't like this was a date. She jolted slightly at the knock on her door and had to take a couple moments to relax before heading over and opening the door. Her eyebrows knitted together immediately as she eyed the man before her. There he was, the tough, no-nonsense unit chief wearing jeans, a plain grey t-shirt, and tennis shoes, and holding a small cake. She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head.

"You brought a cake."

The statement almost sounded like a question and he gave a nod.

"I did."

She stepped to the side and let him in, before shutting the door behind her and pursing her lips, "Why?"

He chuckled and shrugged, "Thought instead of going out for drinks we could keep it as a private celebration."

She warmed all over at the insecurity on his face and leaned closer, looking at the cake with critical eyes before looking up at him, her mouth forming a smile as she spoke, "I just hope there's chocolate under all that white frosting."

He smiled and gave a subtle nod, "I didn't forget that you love chocolate."

She leaned back, slightly surprised that he'd remembered that from so many years ago and took his elbow in her hand, "Kitchen's this way."

She lead him down the hallway and headed to her fridge, opening the door and poking her head inside, "Beer, okay?"

His hum of agreement sounded through his lips as he tried desperately to not stare at her butt as she stayed bent over, reaching for beers. He set the cake down and leaned against the counter, accepting the long, dark bottle from her delicate hand and taking a long swig of the cold liquid. He watched her mouth close around the top of her bottle and had to turn away from it.

Emily Prentiss had caught his eye long before he and Haley had decided to separate. She'd captivated his attention for years, and now, here he was alone with her in her kitchen and it was taking every ounce of self control within him to not just pounce on her and demand she be his birthday gift.

Her eyes studied him and she watched as his eyes trailed up and down her jean-clad legs. She, toyed with the hem of her red tank top hesitantly and took another sip of her beer as she shifted against the counter slightly, his gaze heating her body and core to incredible heights. She cleared her throat and sighed, "So… shall we cut the cake?"

He licked his lips awkwardly and chugged the rest of his beer before nodding, "Sure."

She reached past him, her arm brushing his side and electrical sparks traveling up her skin as she pulled the drawer behind him open a sliver and retrieved a large knife from it. She battled her nerves, hoping her shaking hands weren't observed by him as she cut into the dessert, but shortly after making the first cut his hand closed over hers and she looked up at him.

His eyes were on their hands as he spoke softly, "You're shaking, Emily."

She froze at the sound of her given name dropping from his lips and nodded, "Well, sir, you do tend to have that effect on me." She swallowed down any regret she felt about saying that and watched as his eyes lifted to hers. She smiled lightly and shrugged. His silence spoke volumes to her and she turned away, heading to a cupboard and grabbing plates. She avoided having to stand next to him by walking around the island in her kitchen and continued cutting the cake, lying two pieces out on the plates and slid one to him, "Forks are in the drawer behind you."

He pulled one out and shut the drawer with his hip. She frowned and headed around, to grab one for herself but stopped when he held a bite size piece of cake out to her on the fork he'd grabbed, "Mind if we share?"

Her legs almost turned to jelly at the look in his eyes and she couldn't help but shiver slightly at the husky sound of his voice. She shook her head slowly and accepted the bite from the fork, her lips closing around the fork as she held his eyes, lust darkening her orbs. She pulled away from the fork, catching some frosting on the side of her mouth. As her tongue began to sneak out of her lips to clean it away, his mouth closed in on hers and cleaned the frosting from her supple lips. She gasped lightly as his mouth moved from the corner of her lips to settle fully on her lips, moving across her smooth lips and teasing them open with his. His tongue slid into her mouth, teasing hers and pressing against hers in seductive strokes.

The soft clang of the fork hitting the floor was ignored as one of his strong hands slid into her dark hair, holding her mouth to his as his other hand rested low on her back before sliding down to her butt and keeping her pressed against his body. He pressed his hips to hers hard, letting her feel the effect she had on him. He pressed her body to the counter and fisted his hand in her hair, pulling her head back and exposing her throat to him as his mouth closed in on the long lean column of skin. Her soft groans and pants fluttered around him. Her soft murmurs of approval mixed in softly with her groans and questions about doing anything in her kitchen. He pulled away from her neck and looked down at her, his hand still tightened in her hair, and panted, "Do you want to do this here?"

She shook her head and panted, "Anywhere but here. Please… anywhere… anywhere else."

He nodded and pulled her away from the counter walking her backward into her living room and lying her down on the couch, before blanketing her body with his. He rested his forehead to hers and panted, "Emily, are you…"

"Don't even think about backing out on me now, Hotchner."

He grinned as she pressed her hips to his, "I've wanted this way too long for you to just leave right now."

He pressed his hips to hers hard and tugged her tank top over her head, dropping it to the floor, then stripping her bare in several quick moments before doing the same to himself. His nude body knelt over hers as his hand trailed over the bare expanse of skin. He licked his lips and rested his hands at her hips, gently massaging them. He sighed and met her eyes, "God, Emily, you are… you are so beautiful." He dropped his head to her navel and kissed the skin there gently.

She gasped as his mouth moved down her stomach and her fingers tightened in his dark hair as his mouth pressed against her intimately. His first name echoed around the room over and over, a prayer-like chant sounding from her kiss bruised lips. She squeezed her eyes shut as a high keening groan echoed around them. She panted as he crawled up her body, pressing a warm kiss to her neck and whispering her name into her ear, "Emily… God, Emily…"

She kissed him hard, tasting herself on his lips and moaning softly against them, before reaching around and pressing her hands against his back, "Aaron, I swear to God, if you don't-"

He interrupted her threat by thrusting into her hard, staying in her as deep as possible. He kissed her gently and began to move with her, molding her underneath him. She panted softly as he encouraged her closer to her second peak of the night. He rested his forehead to hers and entwined their hands on the couch seat above her head. He moved within her time and time again and opened his eyes, holding her darkened eyes with his as their hips rocked against each others. He kissed her gently and gripped her hands tight as she arched her back and cried his name over and over as she tumbled over the cliff of pleasure.

He followed her several moments later, her internal muscles contracting and milking him to his pleasurable release. He grunted softly as he released in her and collapsed on top of her, panting softly. A few moments later he rolled off of her and tugged her back to rest against his chest. He kissed the back of her neck and held her close, "I think you should know that this has been the best birthday I've had in years."

Her soft laughter echoed around her as she stroked his arm resting over her, "Well, I like to set the bar high."

He stroked her abdomen and grinned against her hair, "I might want to test that theory, Agent Prentiss. Over… and over… and over again tonight."

She smiled and nodded, turning to look at him over her shoulder, "We can definitely arrange that Agent Hotchner."

* * *

><p><em><strong>See that blue button that says REVIEW? Please click it and leave me some feedback! Thanks! :) xx-babygurl0506<strong>_


End file.
